Hellstriders
"Our goal is simple, to counter-act any dark threat to Azeroth. We are survivors; and will stride through hell so you don't have to." — Statement of the Hellstriders The Hellstriders are a private specialist group of like-minded brothers and sisters with the ultimate goal of eradicating the dark and the sinister of Azeroth. The Hellstriders were co-founded on 2/17/36 L.C. by Lady Sabariel Greenwood with diplomatic assistance from Jackson Amadatha. The Hellstriders are composed of the many races of Azeroth, however the group has recently transferred towards the Alliance due to the brewing tensions between the Horde and Alliance. Some Horde Members that were apart of the Hellstriders have even renounced own faction and continue to fight alongside the Hellstriders and the Alliance in facing down any darkness. Bases of Operations Hellstrider Enclave The Hellstrider Enclave, situated within the abandoned North Gate Outpost, remains as the main base of operations for the Hellstriders, although it has little space, the Enclave is mostly used to train Initiates and provide a place of shelter for the travelling Hellstriders. Point: Zero The Hellstrider Defensive's forward command base is known as Point: Zero. Point: Zero is the landing place of the Second Hellstrider Defensive and is keep to the effort on the Broken Shore. It holds a force of roughly three-thousand, with a change of personnel each week with the First Defensive as it is constantly under attack by the Legion. Navy The Hellstriders' Navy consists of several classes of ship, each bearing a name and the prefix HSS, for Hellstrider Ship. Current Ships Classes of Hellstrider Ships * Hellstrider Destroyer - Based off the Thalassian Corsairs, these fearsome ships are a deck taller than their original design allowing them to hold more guns while maintaining their speed. Their maneuverability is favoured due to the ability to change direction and easily escort Carriers and Command ships. The Destroyer holds ten guns aside while still allowing room for storage to shot and powder. They hold a crew of 35. * Hellstrider Carrier - Based off the Alliance Carrier design, these ships are far longer allowing for the deployment of HS-13's from the sea. The underside is able to hold an immense amount of cargo, holding the much needed supplies for any operation. For defense the back holds an anti-air cannon though it mostly relies on escorting Destroyers. The Carrier holds a crew of 75, 20 HS-13s and 20 Skyborne mounts. * Hellstrider Command - The Hellstrider Command ship is a mobile base used by the Hellstriders, It allows for those of Analysis to deploy anywhere and keep communications up while at sea. The Command ship is similar to the Carrier however it holds sails similar to the Destroyers, not having a HS-13 launching deck. These ships hold 20 guns a side as a line of heavy defense, these ships are heavy and slower than most but if used for combat, these ships hit hard. The ship holds a crew of 100 including the Analysis officers. Leadership * Lady/Lord: Sabariel Greenwood Defensive Commanders * Commander of the First Defensive: Auril Dawnbreaker * Commander of the Second Defensive: Andaress Brightleaf (NPC) Leadership * Abyssal Battalion Huntmaster: Sabariel Greenwood * Juggernaut Shieldmaster: Vacant * Acquisition's Quartermaster: Aellandeil Greenwood * Heaven's Corps Matriarch: Vacant * Circle of Magic Archmage: Vacant Training Stages Initiate The training of an Initiate goes on for at length a month, this is to ensure the initiates won't be killed and to make sure they have each others backs. Theory includes the weapons used, the types of demons and how to counter-them. The practical side includes learning how to wield the weapons proficiently, Where to hit on a target dummy, how to gather information and how to hide from demons. This unit ends with a two day long excursion out into the wilderness to practice teamwork and their skills. Hellstrider The training for Hellstrider consists of expanding on what was learnt at the Initiate rank. This also explores the reasoning behind the design of the Black Arrows, how Mor'arg machinery works, how to apply first aid, the anatomy of the many demons, region knowledge and hand-to-hand techniques. This unit end with a scenario where the group has been fired upon by Legion artillery and one of them is critically injured. Command The training of Command trains those that have proceeded through the Hellstrider stage and is ready to continue. The Training of Command involves the working as a single unit, to know each and everyone one of your brothers and sisters well, and to teach everyone how to lead their company into a strategic battle. This includes planning a battle and all possible outcomes, how to defeat the opponent with the use of everyone's strength, what to do should a plan fail and how to create a plan within a split second to ensure victory. Flare Signalling Each of the Hellstriders is taught to recognise the different colours from the flaregun, each meaning a different thing. The use of these flareguns is to co-ordinate without having the use the comm. The flare canister fires a thick streak of paint high into the sky. * Red Flare: Enemies inbound. * Yellow Flare: Mission Started. * Green Flare: Mission Successful. * Orange Flare: Mission Failed. * Blue Flare: Ammunition/Supplies needed. * Black Flare: Massive Wave Inbound/ Greater Demon Inbound. * Purple Flare: Request Reinforcements. * White Flare: Requesting immediate evacuation of critically injured. Hellstrider Divisions The Hellstriders have many Divisions, These work in such a way that one Hellstrider may train extra in a specialty and thus get a special tab patch signifying their qualification in said specialty. Sometimes divisions may be assigned specific tasks that others aren't able to complete. Each Division has a Captain, and a Lieutenant Captain serving as the second-in-command to the appointed Captain. The following are the divisions Hellstriders may choose to be placed into: Juggernauts * Shieldmaster: J'uggernaut' is the tanking Division for the Hellstriders. Juggernauts specialise in leading the cavalry, going head first into the battle to shield the assault forces from attack. Many Juggernauts are Spellshields and Spellbreakers as well as Illidari Demon Hunters training to deflect fel and chaos-magics, aswell as any other foul Demonic weaponry aimed at the Hellstrider's heading for them. It should be noted even though the ranks suggest the use of a shield, the use of a shield is completely optional. 155th "Abyssal" Battalion * Huntwarden: '''Asynna Shadowseeker Rangers, rogues, bounty hunters, demon hunters and treasure hunters. These are not all but many of the kinds of people found to be fighting along side the Hellstriders in their defence of Azeroth from those who would harm her. From those mentioned, the original orders of the Hellstriders were melted down and forged into a new order, like a sword reborn anew. What was once originally Detonators, Hellcloaks, Skyborne and Special Operations, became one battalion, known as the Abyssal Battalion, or more formally, the 155th Battalion. Heaven's Corps. * '''Matriarch/Patriarch: Ignacia Honorem Heaven's Corps. is not only filled with medics and healers, but also paladins and other holy wielders. Among the ranks of Heaven's Corps. are the Sun Knight order, who revere are carry out Belore's Will to those who would dare oppose it. The Sun Knights and the rest of the Heaven's Corps. make powerful allies for the Hellstriders in being able to have every tool necessary to overcome the darkness. Acquisitions * Quartermaster:'' Aellandiel Greenwood * '''Director:' Vacant Circle of Magic * Archmage: Vacant Vow The Hellstriders have a vow, which goes as follows. "Do you solemnly swear on your own free will and accord, to hereby swear to protect your brothers and sisters at arms, follow Hellstrider protocol and rid the world of the demonic threat alongside your new family at arms, the Hellstriders?" Funeral Words The Hellstriders have funeral words, said as their brother or sister is put to rest. It is as follows. "Our Brother/Sister has fallen, on this day and for the rest of our days; we will remember their death and celebrate their life. The night now falls and now their stride has ended." Uniform The Hellstrider uniform was adopted originally by the Hellcloaks; it features a long black cloak with a blue trim. Going from this, the uniform is armour primarily of black. There are many different types of the armour suited for each type of Hellstriders. Although a uniform is not necessary. As well as the above stated, Hellstriders are required to have their rank insignia somewhere on them; each rank has a separate rank insignia. Although for certain missions the commanding officer of said mission will designate a colour for which is appropriate to the mission. If the Hellstriders are to be fighting within a desert; sand coloured equipment would be optimal, a night operation would allow for dark colours including grey and black to be worn. Category:Military Organizations Category:Hellstriders